Talk:Gilbert Alexander
Speculation Excuse me, but it seems like absolute speculation that Fontaine Futuristics is also brought down by the explosion in Persephone. If there exists proof to the contrary, I'd love to see it. Sledgehammerx 11:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :In the artbook, it outlines how Persephone is the underside of Fontaine Futuristics. As such, for Persephone to fall like how we saw, Fontaine Futuristics would have to go down with it. :There's illustrations of how the building is set up, showing this. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 14:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, considering that Alex lives in a deep sea life tank, if he survived the explosion, he could quite possibly be swimming around the bottom of the Atlanc Ocean today. Sledgehammerx 23:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I have edited out the claim that Alexander's recorded messages are evidence of his "last sane wish to die". In fact, Alexander is clearly already under the influence of the WYK conditioning imposed on him by Lamb, and is thus compelled to leave those messages. That is, Lamb's conditioning required him to ask you to kill him - doing otherwise could have caused great harm to the Rapture family. For that reason, none of Alexander's audio recordings (asking for you to kill him) are made when he is rational, autonomous and sane. Also, the claim that Alexander is killed when Persephone collapses is also unsubstantiated. Alexander clearly states that he will "go live outside" if you spare him. Regardless of whether or not he does, it is still a possibility that he could have escaped into the open ocean. Nothingman 15:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :He still had some degree of sanity, he was using what remained to ask whoever found the recording to kill him, to end his torment when he lost his mind completely, he considered it better to die than live as what he would become. The Utopian formula didn't work on him, which may have made the conditioning more unstable. Vae Infectus 23:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Is it just me or does Gil look like some sort of mutant albino wale in his tank? GeneralOwnage55 14:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No matter how I tried, I couldn't completely distinguish his form in the glass tank. A big slug... but with some sort of black "things" on his body. Is there eyes? Mouth? Something human left in him? As I understood now, he is basically indistinguishable... (Though I believed the whole creature is a body + head of him). Maybe someone seen or extracted a game model of him? Would be interesting to finally see Gil. Master Mold 19:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTHHEE HHHHHOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOoJrh9hqx0 --Gearslover01 21:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Holy crap, he looks like a giant fetus. Quite disturbing...Ant423 23:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::What? No, he looks like a giant squid/octopus or something. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 23:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Watch the video:) Head and arms are present, other parts of the body melted together. Hope to see the "lightened" version of the video of him, or a shot of the character model. :)Master Mold 13:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Definitely reminds me of a fetus. There's something about the way his arms are folded against his chest that makes it much more disturbing. Ant423 20:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :::::What the.... ?! Compared to Alexander, Fontaine in his boss appearance is a cute kitten O_o Pauolo 21:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That thing is epicly ugly! GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 16:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Gilbert Alexander: Haunting players since 2010. :::::::not kidding, that is Really Scary! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:59, 2010 April 2. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::::::::Maybe you remenber the scary monsters from the game designers' artworks in BioShock 1 and 2's artbooks => when I saw Alex I thought "OMG !!! they did it ! these men are crazy !" Pauolo 20:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Question about the image First of all, great job finding the image and putting on this article. However, isn't the picture a spoiler to those who haven't played the game? Not sure to what extent it spoils the game, though. Ant423 21:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :It definitely is. If they don't get right away that it's him, they at least can tell there's something strange about him. I'll move it down. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 23:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm... guys.... the WHOLE wikia IS a SPOILER! The purpose of the article is to bring all the information on its subject, and, as such, it requires a pic. If you want to avoid spoilers in a game, you won't visit a wikia about it at all, until the game is completed. But I agree... the pic is too dark even after I lightened it up - it is not for the character profile. Let's wait when someone will bring up the model shot with lights on. Master Mold 19:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems you don't know, but all Spoilers must be literally under the Spoilers template, and preferably not within the view of the page right on loading. This warns readers if they do not want certain aspects revealed to them. Putting an image like that, right at the top in full view of the reader in that template, is spoiling majorly without any warning when entering the page. Even if you don't know what the image means, you know it's something mutated and it's on Gil's character info. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 19:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: The only difference you put it down to the page is that when a reader opens it, he notices the pic not at the same moment, but a few seconds later. :) How long do the "spoiler" warnings affect Bioshock 2? To be honest, I can't see any need for this at all... Warning about spoilers may better be presented on the first page. Master Mold 21:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Gilbert FULL appearance Found the pics, now post them here. In Gallery, and in the main body (if it is spoiler, delete it, but preferably return sometime later;) Master Mold 21:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY not show his FULL appearance in-game??? Does somebody have an idea why the developers didn't allowed the players to actually see Gilbert Alexander?? Maybe they just didn't finished the model ENOUGH to be interacted with properly (e.g. mouth don't move)... Maybe it was a genius attempt to create a Video Game Mystery...? (that is solved now ;) Master Mold 21:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Because your own imagination can conjure up something far more terrifying than anything that they could outright show you; they provided the occasional "hint" as to what Alex the Great might look like now, but ultimately, I think it was scarier that you couldn't get a clear look at him.--BADavid 14:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, nothing I imagined was anywhere near as terrifying to his actual appearance in-game. One of the few moments where my imagination failed me :( Ant423 14:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Hmmm... something of a possible glitch? Hi all. Just passed Bioshock 2 for the first time last night, very enjoyable I might add (although the lack of a final boss dissappointed me somewhat, even if it is a cheesy tired concept), but something on this page is a bit contrary to my ending. I got the good ending, with Eleanor cheeringly stabbing me and the little sisters staring out into the horizon. However... I killed Gil. I saved every little sister, spared Poole and Grace, but killed Gil. I hadn't considered the thought that his earlier audio diaries asking to kill him were WYK induced (and he was an annoying nutter who kept trying to kill me), so I gladly electrocuted him. :) When reading this article, I did notice the words "For the purposes of the ending, killing Alexander appears to be treated the same as any of the other NPCs." My question is... why did I get the good ending? o_0 Ridoc 02:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you save 2 of the 3 people you still get the good ending. Michael RyanTalk 02:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 3 Final Boss (or at least a boss) i have a idea for Bioshock 3, in one level you have to fight Gilbert...underwater How about that guys? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:22, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Hunterman51 leave your signature with four tildes :any way i dont think he'll be a boss because he died in Bioshock 2 (choice only) :and we dont know when will Bioshock 3 will take place. Registered Contributor ® 17:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::its just a idea, also how do you leave your signature? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:39, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! How do you kill him? say, i completed bioshock 2 2 times, and i still don't know how to kill him. seriously how do you kill him? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:41, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It's not mandatory to kill Gil. In fact, it's technically better if you don't kill him, since sparing him will get you the good ending. If you absoloutely want to kill him, then take the genetic key and wait a couple of seconds. There should be a switch on the right side of the control panel that will electrocute Gil of you pull it. (It'll be golden and shimmering so you can't miss it). Just don't leave the lab too quickly though. Ant423 18:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Probably a coincidence, I'm sure it's a coincidence, but I find it funny that Gilbert Alexander shares his name with real-life Gil Alexander-Moegerle, the co-founder of the organization "Focus on the Family", considering Bioshock 2's Gil Alexander having a near obsession with The Family. I haven't really read into it, but I'm pretty sure the real-life organization takes a strong stance on abortion as well, and Gil Alexander's apparent status as a deformed fetus you're asked to euthanize... interesting fluke! Mumbleeez 19:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture Personally, I think there are too many pictures on the top half of the page and it looks very cluttered. I'm not suggesting anything be removed, though. Perhaps one or more images should be moved down. For example, the photo of Gil's eyes in the history section should be moved down into the gallery section or something. Just my opinion. Ant423 18:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I moved the image. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Choice with Gilbert Is it considered "Good" to kill Gilbert? It seems like it would be considered merciful. I never got to the ending (beat the game, but it crashed before the surfacing scene) so I don't know how killing him affected Sofia's survival? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:59, 2010 May 27. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Gil begs you to not to kill him. I don't see how killing him is a good thing. The point is that it's never right to kill anyone unless they are armed and trying to kill you (ie. Simon Wales). Gil is harmless, therefore killing him is bad. However, you can still kill Gil and spare the other NPC's and get the good ending, since you can get away with killing one or two NPC's. For more info, read this article and its talk page, as well as the Eleanor Lamb and Rapture Storyline pages, which describe how to achieve each ending. Ant423 03:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree about the morality. From some points of view killing him would be the merciful thing; putting him out of his misery and fulfilling his true desire from before he became a monster. I don't think anything in the game has a "point" or message; it is all open to personal interpretation. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 13:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Gil or Gilbert What is Alexander's first name ? Gil or Gilbert ? Because, as long as I can remember, the only time I saw him called "Gilbert" was in the French version of the game where the characters' name were changed to look more French (exemple: Alexand'er' was changed into Alexand're', Brig'id' into Brig'itte'). So, which name is the true one, "Gilbert" or "Gil" ? Pauolo 12:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) He introduces himself as Gilbert Alexander in Fontaine Futuristics when you first enter the level. Besides, Gil is generally short for Gilbert, so I think the article name is fine, unless you want to write it as "Gilbert 'Gil' Alexander" Ant423 17:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the info, and I didn't want to write it as "Gilbert 'Gil' Alexander, it was just to see if it was a mistake from the French version. Pauolo 17:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) O_O WHY DOES Gilbert love Sofia!? 01:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC)SOFIA LAMB1123 01:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Private link Hello all - I'm not sure if this is the right page to post this, but one of the links on this page leads to a video marked as private. It is reference 7, "Killing Gil Alexander Brutal Closeup". Does this mean the link is broken? 23:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Lizzy Only Adult Implanted with Slug? http://forums.2k.com/showthread.php?58589-Plot-Holes-(Full-Spoilers) In this forum page, Jordan Thomas who was Creative Director of 2K Marin talked as follows. " We always thought that Gil was probably the only adult implanted with a slug, spliced a bit thereafter to try and stabilize him (the tank solution) and that led to his current condition. Tenenbaum calls out that putting the slug in a man is a bad idea, we sort of figured that Lamb had to learn the hard way. " Pawn of Atlas (talk) 14:54, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :That would be interesting as behind the scenes anecdote, however I do believe the version kept for the game was that he was injected with so much ADAM (carrying the memories of a lot of different people) that it completely rewritten his DNA into this monstrous form. Yet, it could have been an interesting idea to develop more the story behind the ADAM researches (such as the Little Brothers) during BioShock 2. :Pauolo (talk) 17:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Tenenbaums tapes say they did testing and the 7 year old girls were the only effective producer (so that implies there were others NOT 7 year old girls... which did not apparently lead to a Gil-like thingees). :ADAM can be lots of stuff -- all kinds of jungle-juice tonics and such that Lamb probably pumped into him BEFORE he was to be the 'First Utopian" with all that additional 'memory' ADAM from the 'volunteers' (and no doubt from many NON-volunteers Lamb arranged for). :Testxyz (talk) 14:54, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I know this thread is really old, but I think this would be a really interesting thing to add to the article. Gil going insane + mutating from ADAM exposure and having a slug implanted aren't necessarily mutually exclusive. In my eyes, the info from Jordan's post just adds a bit more depth to the Utopian Project and what it entailed. She still filled him with loads and loads of ADAM; the only "difference" from the information that's presented in the game is that she assumed the slug would protect him from mutating/losing his mind, which it didn't. :Would anyone object if I added it to the article? Either under "Behind the Scenes" or "History." :KureAll (talk) 16:35, February 1, 2017 (UTC)